Jedna Szansa
by CoffeePuddle
Summary: Podczas wojny z Nilfgaardem ludziom Rocha udaje się schwytać jego starego wroga, Iorwetha. Elf, mimo opłakanego stanu, jest w stanie dostać się pod skórę dowódcy Niebieskich Pasów. Na nieszczęście Rocha wojna dociera do jego obozu, a okoliczności zmuszają wrogów do współpracy.
1. Chapter 1

Notka od autora:

Historia która na początku nie miała tu wyładować. Zaczęła się jako gniot który pisałam gdy mi się nudziło/nie miałam internetu. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic, oraz pierwsza praca na tej stronie. Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy gramatyczne/ortograficzne jeżeli takowe są. Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba! :)

Biegł. Nie pędził. Pędził tak szybko jak pozwalały mu na to nogi, jego długie skórzane buty uderzały ziemie w tym samym szybkim rytmie. Czuł zimne powietrze głaszczące jego twarz, słyszał dźwięk kopyt galopujących za nim koni, słyszał przekleństwa dwóch Dh'oine, słyszał rżenie i sapanie koni. "Już po mnie," pomyślał nie zatrzymując się, dźwięk kopyt stawał się co raz głośniejszy. "Nie zabiegnę daleko," przyszła kolejna myśl. Przed nim nic, pustka, polana bez drzew, lasu, nawet cholerna trawa nie była zbyt wysoka by to się w niej schować. Nic, nic oprócz samotnego, starego, potężnego dębu. Dębu, z gałęziami niczym ramiona próbującymi dosięgnąć niebios. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni wykańczały go, nie zmrużył oka przez dwie noce, zmęczenie docierało do niego i pozwolił spuścić czujność, tylko na sekundę... A jednak wciąż biegł, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, na praktycznie palące się płuca i nogi, które wręcz krzyczały by się zatrzymał. Wiedział że ten dzień kiedyś nastąpi, dzień w którym Niebieskie Pasy go znajdą, a los akurat chciał by ten dzień nastąpił dziś. Dźwięk kopyt zbliżał się, kolczugi zaszelepotały, a przekleństwa wykrzykiwane przez Do'hine zaczynały być co raz bardziej zrozumiałe, lecz bicie jego serca i szybki oddech były najgłośniejsze... w pewnym momencie poczuł ból, i wszystko ucichło. Nie było już koni, nie było już Do'hine, nie było już jego. Jedyne co słyszał to cichy, wysoki pisk, który za czą się podnosić, tylko po to żeby znowu opaść, świat cichł z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu znikł w ciemności i ciszy która go pochłonęła.

Schylony, patrzył na mapę w skupieniu. Dłoń zaciśnięta na skórzanym uchwycie noża myśliwskiego. Rzeźbione z drewna figurki malutkich żołnierzy stały na mapie, przesuną niebieskie figurki najpierw w prawo, potem w górę w lewo i w dół, jednak za każdym razem coś nie pasowało. Sfrustrowany, wźą krok do tyłu i zacisną dłoń na oręży broni, wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze, uścisk ustał. Próbował każdej możliwej taktyki która była mu znana, oraz te które sam wymyślił, jednak za każdym razem nie osiągał zwycięstwa. Za każdym razem coś szło nie tak, za każdym cholernym razem coś go niepokoiło.

\- Sir! - Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez jednego z jego żołnierzy wbiegającego do namiotu.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Złapali go! Złapali wiewióra! - Wykrzyczał podekscytowany żołnierz, jego pulchne policzki podskakiwały gdy mówił.

Na twarzy Rocha pojawił się okropny uśmiech. Nareszcie! Po tych wszystkich miesiącach, w końcu złapali tego cholernego dzikusa.

\- Spocznij. - Powiedział Roche po czym opuścił namiot.

Całe obozowisko zgromadziło się dookoła dwóch zwiadowców. Dwojga uśmiechała się i wykrzykiwała coś do reszty żołnierzy, którzy odkrzykiwali z powrotem. Roche próbował się przecisnąć do przodu, gdy tam dotarł wszyscy ucichli. Patrzył i nie wierzył. Dowódca Scoia'tael, lub, jak to se on sam kiedyś powiedział, zwykły skurwysyn - Iorweth - we własnej osobie. Roche podszedł do konia i patrzył się na przerzuconego przez siodło elfa. Jego ubranie brudne, upaprane w błocie, krwi oraz popiołach, poszarpane, rozdarte i w miejscach podpalone. Elf oddychał, lecz nie był przytomny. Na twarzy Vernona po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu pojawił się szczery uśmiech, leczy nie był on ładnym uśmiechem.

\- Dobra robota, związać go i przyprowadzić jak się obudzi. - Z tym Vernon opuścił zgromadzenie, zadowolon wiele lepszym chmurze.

Polowanie okazało się sukcesem. Dwa duże króliki były już zapakowane na klacz prowadzoną przez wiedźmina. Geralt zostawał z Niebieskimi Pasami od kilku dni, od kiedy wźą zlecenie na biesa który zaległ się gdzieś w okolicy. Owy bies najwyraźniej nie chciał być znaleziony. Spędzał noce w obozie, lepsze to było od spania na dworze, lub w stajni. W ciągu dnia tropił biesa, a gdy zapadała noc, wracał do obozu z jakimś drobiazgiem z którego to by kucharz mógł coś upichcić, dziś szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło i udało mu się upolować nieco więcej niż wiewiórkę, dziwiła go mała ilość zwierzyny w tych okolicach, prawdopodobnie efekt wojny która zbliżała się dużymi krokami. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, z ilością rzeczy które Roche ma teraz na głowie posiłek to ostatnie o czym myśli. Dobrze było znów zobaczyć starego druha, lecz gorzej było widzieć stan w którym owy druh był. Vernon był przepracowany, widać było, że nie próżnował i, że próbował zrobić więcej niż może. Po następnych kilku minutach wiedźmin w końcu dotarł przed wejście do obozu.

\- Stać! Kto idzie? - Usłyszał znajomy już krzyk znad głowy.

\- Geralt.

\- Ah pan wiedźmin! Jak poszły dzisiejsze łowy? Miał pan jakieś problemy po drodze?

'Pan'. Śmieszne, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ktokolwiek go tak nazwał, nikt poza tym młodym żołnierzem. Miał góra 22 lata, dobrze zbudowany lecz chudy chłopak z krótkimi czarnymi włosami bez zarostu, jego ciepłe brązowe oczy pasowały mu do włosów, odziany w barwy Temerii. Przez ostatnie kilka dni Geralt zawsze spotykał go na warcie, i za każdym razem, zamiast splunąć lub zrugać wiedźmina, młodziak zawsze pytał się jak minął mu dzień, lub jak się czuje. Geralt nie kwestionował tego, zdecydowanie znał osoby które traktowały go jak obcego, i zdecydowanie wolał młodego żołnierza.

\- Przestań z tym 'panem' mów mi Geralt. Łowy jak widać udane. Nic ciekawego, ciągle na tropie tego cholernego biesa który biega po lesie jak pijany wieśniak. Nie wiem co ten sukinsyn planuje ale najwyraźniej mu się to udaje.

Młodziak zachichotał pod nosem na słowa wiedźmina i otworzył mu ciężką, drewnianą bramę.

\- Coś ciekawego się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność? - Zapytał Geralt wchodząc do obozu, młodziak poszedł za nim.

\- Sum i Grupy upili się tak mocno, że kłócili się pół dnia o to który wychędoży piękną panienkę którą spotkali u rzeźnika, - odpowiedział chłopak po chwili namysłu -owa panienka okazała się być kozą...

\- Najprawdopodobniej i tak najpiękniejsza pannica owi dżentelmeni kiedykolwiek zauroczą. - Wtrącił się Geralt, młodziak zaśmiał się.

\- I chyba tyle... Choć przyprowadzili jakiegoś elfa...

\- Elfa? - Upewnił się Geralt ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ano. Wielka to była sensacja mowię Ci Geralt... Cały obóz się zebrał. Nie widziałem dużo ale Vernon wyglądał na zadowolonego... Jeśli żem dobrze zobaczył to nie miał prawego oka, a chudy był jakby go z tydzień nie karmili...

"A ja głupi myślałem, że szczęście się dziś do mnie uśmiechnęło..." Pomyślał Geralt.

Bez słowa rzucił wodze Płotki dla młodziaka i odbiegł znikając w tłumie. Młody chłopak ze zdziwioną miną stał tam nie pewny co począć.

A więc to koniec pierwszego rozdziału, proszę o wasze myśli oraz krytyke w komentarzach. W nastepnym rozdziale obiecuje wiecej Iorwetha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził się z bólem głowy, piskiem w uszach i suszą w ustach. Czuł ból w plecach, gdy otworzył oczy nie wiedział gdzie jest lub co się stało. Minęła chwila póki doszedł do siebie, ale w końcu przypomniał sobie co się stało, uświadomił sobie, że ciągle nie wie gdzie jest. Uniósł głowę do góry i popatrzył w lewo i w prawo, wszystko było ciągle trochę rozmazane, dookoła siebie widział małe pomieszczenie zbudowane z ciemnego drewna, bez okien i z małą ilością światła. Nie czuł rąk od dłoni do łokci, i wywnioskował że jest do czegoś przywiązany, lekko przechylił głowę do tyłu, zobaczył duży, gruby drewniany słup, który był wkopany w ziemie i wznosił się aż do sufitu pokoju. Nie czuł się najlepiej, można by rzec, że czuł się jak gówno. Pisk w uszach cichł, a jego zmysły zaczęły do niego wracać. Gdy próbował usiąść w wygodniejszego pozycji, wydał z siebie ciche jęknięcie bólu, nic jednak co by nie umknęło Temerskiemu uchu.

\- Ej chłopaki, obudził się! - Wykrzyczał jeden ze strażników, gruby z wąsem przypominającym koniec miotły. Elf na nagły wrzask skrzywił się, bo każde słowo dzwoniło mu w głowie jak dzwony kościelne.

\- A to ci! Patrzcie jak się krzywi pewnie przez te wielkie elfie uszy! Coś nie tak? Za głośno?! - Wykrzyczał wysoki żołnierz który stał za swoim okrągłym kolegą. Temeryiczycy zarechotali.

\- Bloede Dh'oine... - Mruknął pod nosem do samego siebie Iorweth.

\- Co? Co tam szepczesz elfie? Panowie, elf w jakimś elfim jezyku mówi, cóż to może obrażać mu się zachciało! - Kontynuował wąsaty mężczyzna (nie był w błędzie) i suną solidnego kopniaka dużym, żelaznym butem w brzuch Iworetha. Elf zwiną się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu na to jego pozycja, i zaczął kaszleć.

Strażnicy rechotali jak ropuchy, zadając to kolejne kopniaki dla elfa. Jedyne czego Iworeth teraz chciał to znowu paść nieprzytomnie, czekał aż któryś z trzech w końcu walnie go porządnie w łeb by mógł znów zasnąć i nie czuć nic. Nagle bez żadnego ostrzeżenia drzwi od małego pomieszczenia w którym go trzymano otworzyły się z trzaskiem. I do pokoju wtargnął...

\- Gwymbleid...?

\- Kto idzie do cholery?! - Wykrzyknął wąsaty strażnik.

Wzrok Geralta powędrował do znajomej mu twarzy. Iwcoreth siedział przywiązany do drewnianego słupa z rękoma za plecami. Jego twarz była blada, zaschnięta na niej krew specjalnie się wyróżniała. Intensywnie zielone oko elfa wydawało się bez życia, ledwo otwarte, straciło swój blask który normalnie mu towarzyszył. Jednak w oku widział zaskoczenie, ledwo przytomny elf rozpoznał go, tego był pewien.

\- Elf dostał już dość, wynieście go. - Powiedział Geralt.

Na to wszyscy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Słuchaj no wiedźminie... On dostanie dość kiedy ja powiem, że dostał dość rozumiemy się? - Odpowiedział zadziornie gruby strażnik.

\- Chyba nie chcecie go zabić? Pomyślcie co by wam Vernon zrobił gdyby by się dowiedział, że jego najcenniejsze zródło informacji umarło. - Kontynuował Wiedźmin, w jego głosie było można usłyszeć nutkę grozy.

Na to zaś wszyscy zamilkli.

\- Może wiedźmin ma racje...- Powiedział cicho wysoki strażnik po pauzie.

\- Bzdura! Ale cóż... Vernon powiedział by go przynieść jak się obudzi więc... A huj tam zabierajcie go! Więcej na jego zapchlony pysk patrzec i tak się nie chcę! - Odpowiedział wąsaty żołnierz machając ręką.

Cisza w sali, ni jednej żywej duszy, jak makiem zasiał.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że go dotknę? - Odezwał się pierwszy głos.

\- A co ja mam się go tykać?! - Kolejny głos dołączył. Wkrótce wszyscy prócz Geralta zaczęli się wydzierać i kłócić o to kto zaprowadzi elfa do ich dowódcy. Geralt miał tego po dziurki w nosie po kilku sekundach.

\- Dość! - Krzykną - Wezmę go. - Oświadczył.

\- Ah tak, oczywiście, nie ludzi z nie ludziem zawsze trzymają się razem kurwesyny, mutanty cholerne. - Odezwał się gruby żołnierz po czym spluną w kierunku Geralta i elfa.

W normalnych okolicznościach Geralt zrobił by coś, ale miał tego wszystkiego już dosyć, więc postanowił milczeć. Podszedł do skulonego na ziemi elfa ubrudzonego we własnej krwi i przeciął liny krępujące jego ręce.

\- Możesz iść? - Zapytał wiedźmin. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, Iworeth jedynie podniósł się na kolana po czym spróbował wstać, lecz jego trudy na mało się zdały.

Wiedźmin widząc to przerzucił rękę elfa przez swoje ramie i pomógł mu wstać, cichy jęk uciekł gardle elfa gdy ból wypełnił jego lewy bok. Iorweth był w słabym stanie ale nogami przebiegał. Powoli i w ciszy opuścili małą, drewnianą szopę w której przetrzymywany był Iorweth, gdy szli elf w miarę zwalniał, aż w końcu staną.

\- Iorweth? - Brak odpowiedzi.

Krótko po słowach wiedźmina elf zachwiał się i padł w przód, wiedźmin w czasie złapał go i resztę drogi Iorweth spędził na jego plecach.

* * *

Geralt wszedł do namiotu Venona. Namiot był większy niż reszta, lecz większość miejsca zajmowało biurko z mapami, planami i innymi dokumentami. Po dwóch stronach biurka widniały dwa krzesła, jedne po każdej stronie, Roche siedział na jednym z nich, z głowa schyloną nad papierami, drugie, te na przeciwko niego było puste.

\- Vernon. - Usłyszał lecz nie podniósł głowy znad papierów.

\- Ah Geralt. Wejdź proszę, jak się sprawy mają z tym biesem? Jakiś postęp? - Wiedźmin zignorował pytanie i posadził elfa na krześle, dopiero to sprawiło, że głowa Rocha się podniosła.

Gdy spojrzał na elfa, zauważył, że był on w gorszym stanie, z krwawiącym nosem i siniakami które formowały się na twarzy elfa.

\- Co do huja wafla? - Zdziwił się dowódca Niebieskich Pasów i pochylił się do twarzy elfa, która skierowana była ku ziemi.

\- Twoi ludzie zabawili się z elfem. - Wyjaśnił Geralt.

\- Żyje?

\- Żyje. - Odpowiedział Wiedźmin - Stracił przytomność na drodze.

Roche nie odpowiedział, wstał z krzesła, z rękami na bokach i zaczął chodzić w wolnym tempie po namiocie,myśląc co by to mógł poczynić z wiewiórem. Po kilku sekundach wzdychną i skierował wzrok na Geralta.

\- A przeżyje? - Odezwał się w końcu Roche.

\- Przeżyć przeżyje - Odpowiedział Geralt - lecz jeżeli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek przydatnego, i to szybko, zaproponował bym zaprzestać torturom więźniów.

\- Cholera by ich wzięła, nawet nawet najprostszych rozkazow już nie umieją wykonać kurwesyny...

Cichy jęk wydobył się z elfa, Roche zmierzył go wzrokiem lecz nie widział jego twarzy.

\- Co tam mruczysz elfie? - Odezwał się Roche.

\- On majaczy. - Odpowiedział Geralt spokojnie, klękając obok elfa.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jego serce, nie słychać zmiany rytmu, ciągle jest nieprzytomny. - Odpowiedział Wiedźmin patrząc na twarz elfa. - To może chwile potrwać.

Zirytowany Roche westchnął i zaproponował dla Geralta wino, Geralt przyjął ofertę i dwojga gadała przez następną godzinę.


	3. Chapter 3

Po raz już drugi dzisiaj Iorweth obudził się z bólem głowy oraz piskiem w uszach, jeśli miał być szczery to już się robiło stare. Czuł, że jego ciało było sztywne i zdrętwiałe, powoli podniósł głowę. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ale w szopie napewno nie był. Spojrzal w prawo, i zauważył znajomego mu już wiedźmina. Siedział on na podłodze na kolanch z zamkniętymi oczami, najwyraźniej medytował.

\- Gwynbleidd...? - Powiedział niepewnie, przypominając sobie ostatnie zdarzenia.

\- Iorweth. - Odpowiedział znajomy głos wiedźmina.

\- Que suecc's? - Kontynuował zmęczony elf.

\- Jesteś w obozie Niebieskich Pasów. - Wyjaśnił Geralt. - Roche...

\- Que varh'he... - Przerwał mu Iorweth.

\- Jeżeli chcesz zostać przy życiu to radzę stulić pysk. - Nagle do konwersacij dołączył głos Rocha.

Roche nie rozumiał dużo w starszej mowię, ale przekleństwa były mu znane. Pochylił się i szarpnął elfa za kołnierz koniki. Na nagłe szarpnięcie, elf zareagował bólem, cichy ledwo do usłyszenia dźwięk dyskomfortu uciekł gardle Iorwetha gdy ten zacisną zęby.

\- Vernon daj spokój. - Powiedzial Geralt, dowódca spojrzał na wiedźmina, po czym puścił kołnierz.

\- Nie zabijesz mnie, - powiedzial nagle elf - przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie... W końcu nie biegałeś za mną przez miesiące bez powodu.

Roche patrzył na Iworetha, jego brązowe oczy wręcz paliły się ze złości. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pieści.

\- Ale cóż... Jeśli informacje to to czego pragniesz, jak mógłbym trzymać cię w niepewności... W przepływu kilku miesięcy ostatnie resztki Temerii padną. Nilffgard opanuje wszystko... - Iorweth zaczął tłumaczyć, gdy nagle bez ostrzeżenia wstał na swoich lekko trzęsących się nogach, oparł się o biurko z grymasem na twarzy, trzymając się za bok który najwyraźniej mu doskwierał. - A gdy to nastąpi, z Temerii nie zostanie nic, nawet sławny Vernon Roche, oficer Temerskich Służb Specjalnych, kapitan Niebieskich Pasów, padnie w walce o swoją żałosną ojczyznę, którą nazywa krajem... Kraj bez króla... Temeria padne Dh'oine, Nilffgard przejmie wszystko.

Roche patrzył na elfa, wściekły. Był gotowy rozszarpać tego cholernego imbecyla tu i teraz. Prawda bolała najbardziej, i mimo to, że był gotowy oddac swe życie za ojczyzne, wiedzial ze jego armia jest nikła, a szanse wygraniej jeszcze niksze. Unikał prawdy już przez długi czas, ale nie dało się kryć tego, że Czarni opanowują wszystko i zabijaja każdego kto staje im na drodze, cesarz Emchyr sie nie obijał. Jego nadzieja wypalała sie jak świeca. Jego twarz była czerwona od gniewu, a w jego brązowych oczach tańczył płomyk nienawiści.

\- Jeżeli nie zaczniesz gadać z sensem, przysięgam na...

\- Roche... - Nagle odezwał się wiedźmin, jego ręka uniesiona w górę, na znak stopu, jego głowa obrucona była do wejścia od namiotu.

Wszyscy ucichli. Wzrok zgromadzonych w namiocie powędrował do wejścia. Patrzyli się na nie przez dobrą minute.

\- Jasna cholera Geralt... - zaczął Roche, lecz po sekundzie wiedźmin znowu go uciszył.

Żółte, kocie oczy Geralta skupione były na wejściu od namiotu. Nagle w niezmiernej ciszy, Roche i Iorweth także to usłyszeli, krzyki oraz panika rozpętały się na dworze. Wiedźmin słyszał dźwięk butów uderzających o błocistą ziemie. Po kilku sekundach do namiotu wpadł jeden z ludzi Rocha, brodaty mężczyzna, z panika w oczach.

\- Panie Niffgardczycy! Oni...! - To były ostatnie słowa brodatego męższczyzny, gdy jego zdanie się urwało, grot przebił mu czaszkę, żołnierz obślizgną się na podłogę, a do o koła jego głowy zaczęła formować się kałuża krwi.

\- Psiakrew... - Zamruczał Geralt pod nosem, wyjął jeden ze swoich mieczy i obrócił się do Rocha i Iorwetha - wynoście się z tond. - zauważył, że Roche był gotowy do argumentu, lecz on tylko przewrócił oczami. - Już!

Vernon patrzył się na wiedźmina z niezadowoleniem oraz złością. Mimo to, wykonal rozkaz wiedźmina. Westchnął, i podniósł linę która leżała na biurku.

\- Niech będzie, - powiedział - ale nigdzie z nim nie idę pułki ma wolne ręce.

Roche zawiązał ręce elfa razem, ciasno. Owy elf nie mógł jednak nic na to poczynić, westchnął i poczuł jak coś pchnie go do przodu.

\- Rusz się. - powiedział Vernon stojąc za elfem, trzymając jego ręce za jego plecami.

* * *

Wyszli tyłem namiotu i zaczęli iść w stronę lasu za obozem. Na dworze było już ciemno, jedynie księżyc oswietlal ich droge. Roche i Iorweth przeprawiali się przez krzaki oraz busz, było to trudne zadanie, gdyż ziemia była nie równa, a fakt że było ciemno im nie pomagał. Roche co chwile potykał się na korzeniach i gałęziach które wystawały z ziemi, co na początku bawiło Iorwetha, lecz szybko stało się irytujące. Elf nie miał takich problemów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że większość życia spędzał w puszczy, mimo to Roche był znacznie wysunięty do przodu, a elf zwalniał z każdą minutą. Zmęczenie oraz zakręty głowy zaczęły do niego docierać. Szedł dzielnie, stawiał krok za krokiem, aż w końcu poczuł jak kolana się pod nim łamią, stał przez sekundę, próbując zwalczyć mdlenie, lecz zdało się to na marne, bo po owej sekundzie padł na kolana.

Vernon słysząc ten dźwięk obrócił się, i zobaczył elfa, klęczącego na ziemi. Iorweth próbując ratować swoją reputacje, spróbował stanąć spowrotem na proste nogi, lecz po kilku nie udanych próbach odpuścił, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglada on żałośnie.

\- Wstawaj. - powiedział Roche zimnym głosem stojąc nad swym wrogiem.

Brak odpowiedzi od Elfa.

Vernon zmierzył go wzrokiem, nie było to ładne spojrzenie, lecz Elf nie reagował.

\- Możesz iść? - Zapytał się w końcu elfa.

\- Tak... daj mi chwile... - odpowiedział gorzko przez zaciśnięte zęby, trzymając się za swój lewy bok, z głową skierowana ku ziemi.

Gdy po dłuższej chwili Elf nie wstał, Vernon schylił się nad nim i spróbował pomóc mu wstać, lecz ten wtedy odskoczył.

\- Va vort a me Dh'oine! - Wybuchł Iorweth.

\- Chce Ci pomóc elfie chędożony! - Odkrzyknął zdenerwowany Roche. - I mów we wspólnym do cholery! - W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od kopniecia Elfa w brzuch.

\- Nie potrzebuje twojej... twojej pomocy, Dh'oine... - Powiedział Iorweth, chociaż wyraźnie sprawiało mu to trud. Głowa mu pękała a bok ciągle doskwierał. Jękną i zacisną dłoń na boku gdy ten wypełnił rozdzierający ból, skulił się bardziej, czuł jak ciepła krew powoli przesiąka przez jego tunikę.

Vernon zauważył i zanim Iorweth zdążył zaprotestować odkrył ranę. Była głęboka i krwawiła, a niebiesko-fioletowy siniak wyróżniał ją jeszcze bardziej na jego jasnej skórze. Dobrze to nie wyglądało, Roche zauważył, że elfiowi powoli zamykają się oczy, a jego twarz traciła kolor. No rzesz jeszcze tego mu brakowało, nieprzytomnego elfa, toż nieść go nie będzie.

\- Hej! Nie mdlej mi tu! Słyszysz? Elfie! - Krzykną i potrząsną ramiona Iorwetha.

Lecz Iorweth już ani nie słyszał ani nie czuł już niczego.

* * *

Dziękuję za czytanie :) Wszelkie uwagi, krytyka lub komentarze są mile widziane w komentarzach.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludziska przepraszam, nie mam pojecia co sie stalo z rozdzialem 4. Nie mam pojecia co sie stalo, wstawiam to jeszcze raz, tym razem tak zeby dalo sie przeczytac... Naprawde nie wiem co powiedziec.

* * *

Szli przez dobre dwadzieścia minut, nie żeby zbyt daleko zaszli. Roche praktycznie ciągnął Iorwetha za sobą, nogi elfa były bez życia, a Roche powoli też tracił siły. W ciszy nocy, Vernon nagle usłyszał szelest, zatrzymał się, i nasłuchiwał. Dźwięk dochodził z lewej, zza wysokich krzaków które rosły pod drzewami. Roche powoli i cicho położył elfa na ziemie i ujął swój miecz, po cichu wysuną oręż z pochwy.

\- Pokaż się! - Rozkazał, jego głos zimny.

Szelest stał się bardziej intensywny, nagle z krzaków wylazła... klacz. Klacz którą Roche dobrze znał, siwe jabłkowite włosie, z ciemnoszarą grzywą i ogonem, z małym, białym paskiem który przechodził przez środek pyska zwierzęcia, za nią wyszedł właściciel klaczy, Geralt. Jakby to nie wystarczyło, za Geraltem wyszedł Anthoni-chłopak którego Geralt wcześniej spotkał przy bramie-jeden z młodszych żołnierzy Vernona. Na twarzy dowódcy niebieskich pasów pojawił się uśmiech i ulga. Jeżeli istnieli jacykolwiek bogowie, Roche teraz dziękował im wszystkim za to, że z krzaków nie wyszli Nilfgardczycy. Opuścił swój miecz i wyszedł im na spotkanie. Geralt także opuścił swój miecz i uśmiechną się na widok Vernona.

\- Jasna cholera Geralt nastraszyłeś mnie. Nie mogłeś czegoś powiedzieć?

\- Wole dmuchać na zimne. - Odpowiedział wiedźmin.

\- Jestescie ranni? - Zapytał Roche.

\- Nic nam nie jest. - Odpowiedział wiedźmin

-Sir. - Powiedział chłopak gdy zobaczył dowódcę, staną na baczność.

-Spocznij Anthoni, dobrze cię widzieć w jednym kawałku. - Odpowiedział Roche i poklepał go po ramieniu, Anthoni tylko skiwnął głową i posłał uśmiech do swojego dowódcy.

Anthoniego Roche znał od kiedy był jeszcze kurduplem. Jego rodzice - ojeciec farmer i matka zielarka - byli prostymi ludźmi. Zmarli w pożarze podczas wojny kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy Nilffgardcy żołnierze palili wioski. Dobrzy to byli ludzie, mimo to, że nie Temeryjczycy, Roche pamiętał kiedy to nie raz przyjmowali Temerskich żołnierzy pod swoj dach, a i kiedy trzeba było matka Anthoniego leczyła tych zranionych w walkach. Nigdy nic w zamian nie chceli, 'Do wojska my nie pujdziem, nie możem, dziecko w drodze mamy, to przynajmniej tyle możemy za ochrone zrobić.' mówili. Roche od czasu do czasu podrzucił by im kilka koron za ich uczynki, a nawet wtedy musiał im je dosłownie do rąk wpychać. Anthoniego znalazł na jednym z patroli, kiedy to dostał informacje, że wioska w której zamieszkiwał Anthoni i jego rodzice została spalona. Anthoni był znaleziony w spalonej stadninie, która cudem nie zmiażdżyła młodego chłopca, w ciemnościach, zimnie, i strachu Anthoni krył się przed krzykami które do dziś dopadły go w koszmarach. Miał on wtedy siedem, może osiem lat, szczeniak jeszcze. Od tamtej pory podróżował z Niebieskimi Pasami, zaczął trenować fechtunek w młodym wieku i szybko stał się jednym z lepszych szarmierzy w obozie. Roche zapewnił mu najlepsze warunki jakie były możliwe. Gdy miał szesnaście lat wstąpił do armi Niebieskich Pasów, a reszta to historia.

\- Vernon? - Odezwał się Geralt rozglądając się dookoła, trzymając wodze Płotki.

\- Hm?

\- Co z Iorwethem? - Zapytał podchodząc do nieprzytomnego elfa.

\- Nie najlepiej. Padł na kolana nie długo po tym jak weszliśmy w las, szedł może przez dziesięć, piętnaście minut, ma rozcięty bok, głęboka rana, ciągle krwawi nie miałem niczego by zatamować krwawienie.

Geralt schylił sie nad Iorwethem i obejrzał wspomnianą przez Rocha rane, nie był to koniec świata ale patrzenie na nią nie było przyjemnością. Krew z błotem i brudem pokrywały ranę która ciągle lekko krwawiła. Było to proste głębokie cięcie od najprawdopodobniej toporka, kawałki nie żywego już mięsa wisiały przy ranie. Nie było oznak infekcji, co było dobrym znakiem.

\- Zgromadźcie trochę drewna na ognisko. - Powiedział wiedźmin.

\- Pewien jesteś? Nie jesteśmy od obozu zbyt daleko, dym bez problemu dostrzegą z tej odległości. - Wtrącił Roche.

\- Musimy rozpalić, chociaż małe, tyle żeby było wystarczająco światła by opatrzyć rany Iorwetha i się ogrzać.

Roche kiwną głową i wraz z Anthonim zebrali suche patyki, (zadanie niezmiernie banalne w środku lasu) podczas gdy Geralt szykował Iorwetha do zabiegu. Wyją zioła, arkochol i bandarze z juk. W upływie kilku minut przygotował to co bylo mu potrzebne. Roche zgromadził drewno, a Anthoni rozpalał ogień. Wiedźmin podszedł do młodego żołnierza.

\- Odsuń się od ogniska. - Powiedział Geralt, Anthoni nie pewnie odsuną się. Geralt rzucił igni na stos patyków, w mgnieniu oka płomienie zatańczyły przed oczami młodego żołnierza.

\- Wiedźmini mogą używać magi? - Spytał się młody żołnierz. Anthony nigdy dotąd nie miał doświadczeń z wiedźminami, i wiedział tylko tyle co o większość ludzi, 'Wiedźmaki, potwory a nie ludzie, mutanty parszywe. Maszyny stworzone do zabijania, niezdolne do wyrażania uczuć.'

Gdyż faktem było, że Geralt nie był zbyt emocjonalnym inwidualistą, w oczach Anthoniego absolutnie nie był on potworem. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiedźmin wydawał się dla Anthoniego miłym oraz spokojnym człowiekiem, który nie szukał walki z ludźmi.

\- Tylko podstawowych zaklęć, - odpowiedział Geralt - nic niesamowitego, lecz jeśli zechcesz rozpalić ognisko nada się w sam raz.

Chłopak uśmiechną się i dołożył drewna do ogniska. Geralt z powrotem podszedł do Elfa, który wyglądał jakby odzyskiwał przytomność, widząc to, Geralt lekko potrząsną jego ramie.

\- Iorweth. - Powiedział Geralt, lekko pochylony nad Iorwethem, z dłonią wciąż ramieniu Elfa.

\- Co...? Gwnbleidd...? Skąd... - Zdołał odpowiedzieć Elf, jego głos był ochrypły.

\- Napij się. - Powiedział wiedźmin podając dla Elfa bukłak z wodą.

Elf z chęcią wiza bukłak swoimi trzęsącymi sie rękoma. Jego usta były na tyle suche, że zaczęły pękać, a jego gardło było szorstkie. Woda smakowała jak najsłodsze nektary świata, wziął długi łyk, woda spływała po jego ustach i szyji, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko pił, zwilżając swoje gardło i usta. Wiedźmin oglądał elfa który ciągle łapczywie pił zawartość bukłaku. Elf w końcu oddał mu naczynie z powrotem, przynajmniej połowa zawartości była pusta.

\- Możesz wstać? Podejdziemy do ogniska, nie wiem jak Ci ale ja nie mam ochoty sterczeć w ciemnościach. - Iorweth kiwną głową na tak po chwili zawahania, i podniósł się na nogi, lekko podtrzymując się na drzewie, jego dłoń powędrowała do zranionego, lewogo boku.

\- Kto to? - Zapytał wiedźmina zdziwiony gdy zauważył młodego chłopaka który rozmawiał z Rochem przy ognisku.

\- Jeden z żołnierzy Rocha. - Odpowiedział Geralt zbierając swoje rzeczy z ziemi. Twarz Iorwetha wypełniona była niesmakiem do chłopaka.


End file.
